<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Devil Wears a Suit and Tie by Anneshirley221</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111504">The Devil Wears a Suit and Tie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneshirley221/pseuds/Anneshirley221'>Anneshirley221</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneshirley221/pseuds/Anneshirley221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>其他阿斯加德人都有灵魂伴侣，只有一个。洛基虽有四个，但他们都离开了他。他知道无论自己有多爱他们，无论自己有多希望他们不离去并为此苦苦祈祷，到头来他还是会只剩下孑然一身。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s), Loki/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Devil Wears a Suit and Tie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955527">the devil wears a suit and tie</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluxemycroft/pseuds/deluxemycroft">deluxemycroft</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第一次是特别的。</p><p>虽然第二次、最后一次和中间每一次也都是，但第一次依然是特别的。</p><p>他一生都在等待自己的灵魂伴侣，他为之贪婪，无比渴望那唯一一个能够理解他的人，唯一一个会至少去尝试如此的人，唯一一个能够完完全全属于他，且永不会被夺走的造物。</p><p>他叫史蒂凡，是一位拥有宽阔肩膀的华纳士兵，可爱非凡。他在房间的另一头便吸引住了洛基的视线，洛基坐回自己在高桌边的席位，摇晃着杯中的美酒注视着他。他是女王护卫队的一员，忠心耿耿、久经考验且名副其实，洛基考虑着在母亲说完关于女王恩泽的长篇大论之后自己是要买下他还是租下他，抑或是偷走他，最终决定直接去跟女王说就好。</p><p>那时的他还是那么天真。</p><p>史蒂凡是他的灵魂伴侣，那士兵甚至同意了去感觉他们之间的链接，但女王说不行，于是他向洛基鞠下一躬，退后以眼神传递抱歉。洛基惊诧万分—他，被拒绝拥有本是自己的人？但那位士兵是他的啊，他们是天生一对！她怎么能留下他？</p><p>但由于他年轻，由于他天真，他听任索尔带走了自己。</p><p>他让自己的哥哥，亲爱的、亲切的、单纯的、关切的索尔，以果酒和蜜酒将他灌得天旋地转，然后倾吐出自己的满腹牢骚，因为即使索尔不了解，他也会倾听。他总是会倾听。然后索尔点头思索，召来三勇士和希芙，他们六人制定出了谋略与计划。</p><p>但这仍是徒劳。</p><p>第二天，火巨人发动了袭击。</p><p>史蒂凡去世了。</p><p>洛基被一个巨大的火球击中发出尖叫，史蒂凡离开女王身侧的岗位试图杀死该为此负责的巨人，却牺牲在了半途。</p><p>洛基宁愿随他一同逝去。</p><p>第一次是特别的。</p><p>他在黑暗中忆起史蒂凡，忆起他那宽阔的双肩、温暖的蓝眼，还有女王拒绝时他那悲伤的笑容。他躺在母亲的花园中，感觉坚冰冻结了自己的心脏</p><p>他一无所有了。唯一一个注定属于他的造物已经逝去，他曾有过一次短暂的机会，但他失去了它。</p><p>洛基还年轻。他怒火中烧，感觉自己被命运和命运女神们，以及自己的愚蠢所背叛。</p><p>但更重要的是，他伤心欲绝。</p><p>他将脸抵在草坪上哭泣起来。</p><p>----<br/>第二次亦未容易分毫，但她是那么美丽，还有同样的蓝色双眸。</p><p>他们叫她塞芙。她移动如风，拥有一头长发，永远在欢笑着。</p><p>他看洛基的眼神与看他人别无二致，没有丝毫不同。这样看来她并不知道他，至少不是在他知道她的那个意义上。</p><p>她是阿尔夫海姆访问团的成员，拥有与其他阿尔夫人一致的尖耳朵和优雅气质。她跳舞，她欢笑，洛基看着她却感到心中痛楚，因为她是如此美丽，但他所看见的却是史蒂凡冲向巨人的身影。</p><p>她邀他共舞。</p><p>他答应了，因为他年轻，因为他天真，因为她对他很好。</p><p>她会成为他的，他如此想着。终于他也能拥有自己专属之人了。</p><p>但她依然没有认出他，即使他们双手交缠。她对他很好。总是让他读书给自己听，并且常常来找他，但她不知道。</p><p>他后来才知道，那是很久很久以后了，阿尔夫人没有灵魂伴侣。</p><p>塞芙从未注定属于他。五年后她的团队启程回家时也一起带走了他的心。</p><p>此后他久久隐于黑暗。</p><p>----<br/>时光一如既往飞逝，他愈加孤僻也愈加习惯于此。他的哥哥越来越闪耀，而洛基则越来越黯淡。</p><p>奥丁将妙尔尼尔赐予索尔时洛基的心中满是苦涩。她本该属于自己。</p><p>他意识到原来没有任何东西会注定成为自己的，一切都会被夺走，他所拥有的唯有自己而已。</p><p>他几乎错过了与第三位灵魂伴侣的相遇，因为他太痛苦且疲惫，心中的仇恨几乎要如烧开的水壶般肆意喷溅。因此他躲在了自己的房间研习与谋划。</p><p>但她找到了他。</p><p>她叫西格恩，有双强壮的手。她将其探入洛基腿间，令他以无论自己还是其他任何人都未曾做到的速度攀上了高潮。</p><p>她的眼瞳是极浅的蓝色，她的微笑可令太阳升起。</p><p>他已经从宫殿搬进了一座位于树林另一头的城堡，因为在那里他便不会看到所有人对他那耀眼的哥哥阿谀奉承，也不会听到所有人对他的计谋肆意嘲讽，而她跟随他一起搬来了。她是那么的少言寡语。</p><p>而他一人讲了他们两人份的话。</p><p>当她开口时，她是如此聪慧又顽皮，令洛基几乎无法呼吸。她剑法极佳而对魔法一无所知，但并不在他使用魔法时加以嘲笑。她只是让他为自己做饭。</p><p>他甘愿为她做任何事。</p><p>他认为她便是自己得以留住的那个人了。难道他受的罪还不够多吗？他已经被丢下两次了，并且被声称是自己家人的那些人所抛弃，难道他还不值得拥有这个吗？他怎么可能配不上她？</p><p>他有四十年。</p><p>每一年都是恩赐。</p><p>西格恩在他身边时他的心中再无坚冰。她令他欢笑，在他被暴雨般思绪困扰时将他拯救，她甚至纵容索尔前来拜访。她对他实在是太好了。</p><p>他每一次呼吸都宠爱着她。他为她带来鲜花、珠宝和美味佳肴，令吟游诗人为他吟诗演出，为她献上自己所能想到的所有一切还有更多更多。</p><p>而她却难逃一死。</p><p>那是一次缓慢的死亡，而这让一切更糟。</p><p>他的魔药与咒语均无济于事。她的身体不能支持被送到金宫的旅程，却又没有治疗师愿意回应洛基那近乎疯狂的求救。她由于洛基有多么被人憎恶而受尽痛苦，要是她爱上的是更好的人，或许她就不会死去了。</p><p>他将妻子的金发从脸上拂去，想着也许自己的灵魂伴侣们本就注定如此。他永远只能浅尝幸福的滋味，随后一切便随风消逝再无踪影。</p><p>不然他还能配得上什么呢？</p><p>他杀死了那条带着强烈偏见咬了她的蛇。那是快速的死亡，但痛苦万分。他用双手碾碎那个动物直至其化为灰烬。</p><p>只有索尔参加了她的葬礼，他站在自己的弟弟身边，看着他的妻子在火焰中燃烧。</p><p>总有一天，他的骨灰会与她相混。总有一天，他们会再度重逢。</p><p>----<br/>他的第四个灵魂伴侣是一位名叫塞拉斯的矮人。他是洛基见过的唯一一个拥有金发蓝眼的矮人，洛基降落在尼达维时他正在捶打一面盾牌。洛基环视着繁忙的工坊，避开布洛克和辛得利扔过来的各种东西，走上前来让他们为他锻造另一件武器。</p><p>但那头金发如同过去一般引起了他的注意。</p><p>塞拉斯少言寡语，他对制造武器比对洛基更感兴趣，但洛基在工坊里四处走动时他的视线始终跟随着他的脚步。布洛克最终大发慈悲愿意为洛基做一柄新矛，而塞拉斯表示自己会负责帮忙，他将为其制作手柄，代价是王子一吻。</p><p>洛基毫无疑问地拒绝了。无论灵魂伴侣与否，他都不会亲吻一位矮人！</p><p>他最终改成了在长椅上挨操。他喘息呻吟着，塞拉斯一路咬过他的后背与双肩，抵着他的颈部抱怨着自己长久的等待。他本不需要花那么久才找到他的，洛基争辩，若不是他的灵魂伴侣总觉得死亡都比与他共度余生好的话。</p><p>塞拉斯将他操至难发一言。</p><p>他在尼达维逗留了近十年。</p><p>他学会了许多许多。乌鲁是一种极难开采与塑形的金属，而矮人们却能用它创造出缤纷艺术。塞拉斯以种种精美绝伦的珠宝和武器讨好他，从长矛到飞刀再到洛基的最爱—附有他的魔力的小巧蓝色匕首。</p><p>他的灵魂伴侣与他如此不同。他是他黑暗时的光明，脆弱时的坚强，而且他是那么那么的勇敢。</p><p>他为保护一个孩子而亡。由于洛基甚至没听说过的原因，她被年长的矮人们选中了，当塞拉斯介入时，他们如野狼般扑向了他。</p><p>一切都结束得太快了，洛基甚至没来得及动一下。那个矮人小女孩哭叫起来，她的父母找到了跪在塞拉斯尸体旁的她。洛基发出吼叫，双腿无力地跪到地上，爬向他逝去的灵魂伴侣。他将塞拉斯搂在怀中，抱着他紧贴自己的胸膛。</p><p>他的心碎成了两半，彻骨的孤独将他吞没。</p><p>其他阿斯加德人都有灵魂伴侣，只有一个。洛基虽有四个，但他们都离开了他。他知道无论自己有多爱他们，无论自己有多希望他们不离去并为此苦苦祈祷，到头来他还是只剩下孑然一身。</p><p>他在西格恩旁边将塞拉斯火化。</p><p>索尔没有来，洛基也没邀请他。</p><p>他独自蜷缩在灵魂伴侣的坟前，心想：我不会让这把我打倒。我要变得更强大。我不需要被爱，只需要我的书本、咒语与魔法，并且不需要什么灵魂伴侣。</p><p>他说了那么多遍以至于自己几乎相信了。</p><p>----<br/>他应索尔要求搬回了金宫，他的哥哥知道了塞拉斯的事情，不停拿搬回来烦他直到他投降。</p><p>说真的，即使他的哥哥让他怒火中烧，索尔也是唯一一个在乎他的人了。</p><p>即使洛基在那之后的几百年内还有灵魂伴侣，他也没有见到他们，而是与自己的哥哥相伴。他与索尔一起训练，伴他踏上狩猎旅程，一切都只有他们两人。他为索尔在自己和朋友们中选择了自己而洋洋自得。他与索尔相伴的时间比独处的时间还要多。</p><p>索尔为洛基的关注而雀跃不已。他一直最爱自己的弟弟，但洛基总是如此渴望喜爱却又在得到之时仓皇逃跑。</p><p>索尔没有死去，这意味着洛基爱他便足够。有时他为他对于自己那傻哥哥的爱意感到不知所措，但索尔对他的怪癖泰然处之，他一贯如此。</p><p>但一切还是无法避免地改变了。</p><p>他们被分开了。索尔开始为继位接受训练，虽然洛基拼命抱怨之后也得以参加这些课程，但明摆着它们就是为索尔量身定做的。索尔只是耸耸肩—他还能做什么？他只是按要求行事罢了。但洛基怒不可遏。他们的父亲说过他们两人均生而为王，但自己却甚至不被允许了解这个王国？他不得不把图书馆翻个底朝天来获取那些知识，苦苦哀求方可得到索尔一事未做便得以拥有的课程。</p><p>这将他们分离。</p><p>索尔似乎没发现有什么异常。</p><p>洛基满腔愤恨。</p><p>他开始秘密谋划。</p><p>有着一头美丽金发和深色双眼的希芙总是带着一副洛基在谋划着作恶的样子看着他。虽然他确实有阴谋，但作为一位像她一般的战士，她可不该天天盯着王子的一举一动。</p><p>他开始觉得她的金发是一种嘲讽，这渐渐占据了他的全部思绪。每一个曾爱过他的人都有一头金发，但希芙却看不起他。</p><p>当她在一夜欢宴后与他的哥哥上了床，这便成为了压垮洛基的最后一根稻草。他再也无法忍受她对自己的嘲讽了。索尔一直都是自己的，他最爱的一直都是自己，但他居然如此软弱以至于几瓶酒下肚便沦陷在了希芙的怀抱？</p><p>他溜进了索尔的寝宫，剪去了那金色的长发。</p><p>索尔第二天一早便指控是他犯下的罪行。洛基拒绝承认。希芙无比确信就是他做的，而洛基则求着索尔相信自己。</p><p>最终，由于索尔对他的爱，他叹了口气相信了他。而作为友好的表示，洛基跑回自己的城堡找到了塞拉斯送给他的一件礼物，那是一顶淡金假发。他久久用手抚摸着它，然后运用魔法将其变为黑色。</p><p>他将它给了她。耸肩表示自己只能做到如此。</p><p>索尔将他拥入怀抱，洛基蜷在他身上，用阴暗的眼神看着希芙。在宴席上他靠着索尔的身体向她的方向举杯。</p><p>她恨上了他。但至少现在他每天只用看到自己哥哥一个人的金发了。</p><p>----<br/>他的下一个灵魂伴侣是一位霜巨人。</p><p>他没有头发，瞳仁血红，但皮肤的颜色宛如最湛蓝的天空，手持一面黄色的盾牌。</p><p>洛基在战场对面看到了他，趔趄了一下。</p><p>索尔在洛基来得及知道他的名字前便杀了他。</p><p>他尖叫着转过身，瞬移回了自己在阿斯加德宫殿内的房间。他甚至无法火化自己的灵魂伴侣，甚至无法为他哀悼。他就这样被从自己那儿夺走了。他那混蛋哥哥下的手，一如夺走其他东西那般。</p><p>洛基嘶吼着，不让自己哭泣，收好了自己的东西。他无法在这儿再待下去。</p><p>他跑回了自己的城堡，坐在他的灵魂伴侣们的坟前闭上双眼。他将带着那些爱过他的人的记忆永居于此。若这便是上天给予他的所有，他将接受这一切，他将接受那微不足道的赠礼—与爱人相伴的短暂时光</p><p>.他在脑海中看到一个男人。他高大强壮，无比温柔。他有着金发蓝眸，跨越维度向洛基张开双臂。他带着一面盾牌。他能看到洛基真实的样子，并因此爱他入骨。</p><p>洛基蜷缩在坟墓前抽泣起来。</p><p>----<br/>他到阿斯加德之外游历。很久很久以前他便找到了世界间的通路，那是连海姆达尔都无法看见的通道。</p><p>他的身体因走路而疲惫，他磨破了两双靴子，但他依然跨过了边界。</p><p>他发现自己来到了中庭。</p><p>他站在一大片冰盖上四处张望，裹紧毛皮斗篷迈开脚步。</p><p>他走了很久很久，但除了大片冰雪外未见他物。</p><p>他看见远处有个巨大的机械从天空坠下。</p><p>他转身向它狂奔而去。那个机械是不是来取他性命的都不重要了，因为他是如此厌倦活着又如此孤独。</p><p>那是个奇怪的机械，但已经摔成了碎片。</p><p>而冰中埋着一个男人。</p><p>洛基看着他的睡颜，在他们身边造了个冰洞，生起火，从自己的口袋维度中拿出食物和毛皮。他是那么疲倦。他为自己造了个毛皮小窝蜷在其中，好奇着等到自己醒来时那个男人会不会苏醒。</p><p>他确实苏醒了。</p><p>他叫史蒂夫，他看洛基的眼神好似他是全银河系最美的生物一般。</p><p>他给洛基讲了一场大战，一场用于终结所有战争的大战，还有那些一定在寻找自己的朋友们。</p><p>在冰上的第一年洛基对一切绝口不提。史蒂夫向他提出各种问题，却在他不做回答时丝毫不觉冒犯。</p><p>有一天洛基看到了他的双眸，它们是那样的湛蓝。</p><p>他的灵魂伴侣带着善意触碰他。</p><p>一夜，洛基将他压回冰内骑了他。在他体内的他是如此温暖，他的手放在洛基的臀部，双唇在洛基的唇上释放热意。洛基对他的爱意是如此汹涌以至于他几乎无法呼吸。</p><p>第二天，洛基在自己的灵魂伴侣来不及抛下自己前便先行离开了。</p><p>史蒂夫留在了冰下，他没有死去。</p><p>洛基依然不顾一切地爱着他。</p><p>----<br/>没有时间留给灵魂伴侣了，索尔即将加冕为王，而他则被认为过于残忍自私，不称此职。</p><p>于是洛基开始了谋划。计划虽糟糕透顶，但能够阻止加冕典礼。</p><p>最终他得以如愿，索尔未能称王。</p><p>洛基坠落虚空。</p><p>当他被拖到灭霸面前，他便知道自己再无灵魂伴侣，因为他自己的灵魂已被焚烧殆尽。</p><p>他拿起权杖去了地球。</p><p>----<br/>他见到了史蒂夫，然后一切都变了。</p><p>他扔下权杖任他们拿走。</p><p>史蒂夫为他戴上手铐，仔细打量着他，眼中带着一丝奇怪的神色。</p><p>当索尔前来找他时，洛基没有与他开战，他已经如此厌倦战斗。他将头靠在兄长胸前，心想：如果我难逃一死，至少是死在索尔的手上。如果那是我的哥哥，至少还能少几分痛苦。</p><p>而他们决定将他关押于地球。</p><p>他们将他关在一间黑暗的囚室中，他向后靠着忆起了一切。恐惧占据了他的心灵，他记起了灭霸，记起了那位泰坦人为他而来。</p><p>有人敲了敲玻璃，洛基抬起头。</p><p>那是史蒂夫，那个在冰中安静而衷心地爱着他的人。在那眼睛之后，他看见了过去的那双眼眸，那双承载着史蒂夫如今如此闪耀的灵魂的眼眸。</p><p>他关掉了所有摄像头，洛基站起身来。他会让自己的灵魂伴侣杀掉自己的，他值得拥有这个，他也会战斗，但他会让史蒂夫存活。他知道人类有灵魂伴侣，但他们没有自己的另一半灵魂亦可生活。洛基已经踽踽独行太久了，他实在是太累了。</p><p>史蒂夫踏进他的囚室，手无寸铁。洛基抬起下巴，他能够在史蒂夫杀掉自己时最后一次感受到那双手环在自己脖子上的感觉。在那伟大的队长扼杀自己的生命时，那双手将最后一次令他感到完整。</p><p>史蒂夫问为什么。</p><p>他无法回答，没有一个答案能令人满意，他甚至都不知道史蒂夫在问什么。因此他只是在史蒂夫走近时笑了笑。</p><p>他把他丢在了冰里，史蒂夫告诉他。他记得自己醒来而洛基已无影无踪时自己是那么的孤独，而神盾局的科学家告诉他洛基只是一个梦境罢了，一个他的潜意识在那冰下的七十年中制造出的幻像。</p><p>洛基看着他的手移动。史蒂夫十分清醒，他丝毫没有颤抖，站定在原地要求洛基回答。但洛基给不出答案。</p><p>洛基以为史蒂夫没有得到想要的便会离开，但他没有。他拉来一把椅子，看着洛基摇晃着倒在床上。而洛基第二天早上醒来时他依然在那儿。外面一片混乱，索尔与钢铁之人爆发了争执。洛基看着自己的灵魂伴侣，然后透过玻璃看了看自己的哥哥，他想着如果自己难逃一死的话，现在便正是时候。</p><p>他的灵魂伴侣靠近了，在他身边坐到床上。他伸手的方式令他忆起西格恩，手掌的粗糙令他忆起塞拉斯，蔚蓝的制服让他忆起那位不知姓名的霜巨人。他身上有着那么多的元素。他的移动如希芙般优雅，他的心如史蒂凡般强大无畏。但这个人将会被从他身边夺走。</p><p>他没有回应他的手。</p><p>他闭上双眼，听见索尔高喊他的名字，怨恨涌上来得如此迅速又黑暗，令他为此窒息。</p><p>史蒂夫的手放到了他的颈部，他忍不住变得僵硬起来。他知道他会反抗，但他并不想，他只想安安静静地死去。</p><p>“我不会杀你。” 史蒂夫保证。</p><p>洛基睁眼看他。</p><p>----<br/>史蒂夫的触碰在洛基的皮肤上燃起火花 。</p><p>他试图远离史蒂夫，但被如飞蛾扑火般拉到他身前。洛基感觉自己已置身烈火之中，而他认为这恰当无比，一个霜巨人被一位人类所点燃。</p><p>索尔留下来陪他。洛基待在囚室中，他便在外面弄了个小床。</p><p>索尔花了很久很久，最终从他口中套出了整个故事。他一开口说话就无法停止了。他对自己的哥哥讲起过去的那些人，那些以种种身份出现却又注定要离开他的灵魂伴侣们。他呼吸急促，躲在暗处，因为史蒂夫是个人类，且最终一定会离去。他是那么的脆弱。</p><p>但即使他有那么多的过失，那样残忍又脆弱，索尔依然爱他，并且坚信着他能够被他人所爱。他在史蒂夫的注视中看见爱意，那是源于他们的独有历史以及他在那么多人的身上对他的了解的爱意。他是全世界唯一一个属于且仅属于洛基一人的造物，而他很快就会逝去，就如其他人一般。</p><p>因此洛基远离了他，而剩下唯一一个可以依靠的便是自己的哥哥。但史蒂夫没有离开，他被灵魂伴侣链接紧紧拉向他的身边，就如洛基被那链接无情地穿越时间拖向他身侧一般。</p><p>史蒂夫为他带来三餐并陪着他一起吃饭。他给洛基讲起自己那各种各样的任务，讲起洛基那被阻止的统治地球带来的种种后果，还有他离去后自己在冰内度过的时光。</p><p>期间，在一段相当长的时间里，洛基注视着他，发现了他与之前那些灵魂伴侣们的不同之处。他好奇着史蒂夫的那些部分与那些洛基还未来得及深入了解便死去的灵魂伴侣们相同。而他在他的一举一动、他的声音以及看着自己的眼神中找到了熟悉的样子。</p><p>若不是洛基过于疲倦，他一定会落荒而逃。</p><p>一天早餐时，史蒂夫告诉他那些科学家为他注射的血清能够让他的机体在功能层面达到永生。</p><p>从那以后洛基对他的看法便不再如从前了。</p><p>----<br/>索尔与史蒂夫变得亲近起来。</p><p>洛基在阴暗的囚室深处看着索尔夺走唯一一个属于自己的造物。索尔从阿斯加德为洛基带来各种各样的饰品装点囚牢作为礼物，他说那是他们的父亲和母亲带来的，但洛基知道索尔不过是从他的旧房间里拿来了这些罢了。他也为史蒂夫带了礼物。</p><p>这太残忍了，他想着，索尔就这么在自己面前追求史蒂夫，虽然他并不能理解这其中的残忍之处。</p><p>他远离了他们两人，埋首于书籍之中。他读到灵魂伴侣们相爱胜过其他任何人的故事，并为之渴望不已。他不明白为何自己注定受这些苦。他忆起自己将骨灰与西格恩和塞拉斯相混的心愿，怀疑着索尔究竟会不会为他这么做。他将永远孤独，即使已然死亡。</p><p>看到索尔拥抱史蒂夫后，他进行了自己的第一次逃脱尝试。他们两人就在通往洛基囚室的那条狭长空旷走廊的另一头把头凑在一起亲密地交谈着。然后洛基清晰地看到了索尔拥抱了他的灵魂伴侣。他本该知道这只是表面上看起来那样，本该知道索尔来这里只是为了确认洛基是一个人待着的。很明显这就是他因试图统治地球而受到的惩罚。他难以置信索尔会如此残忍，但他感觉到了这一切背后的人是奥丁。</p><p>因此他自己做出了计划。他会让索尔拥有史蒂夫，但他绝不要亲眼见证这一切。他要逃到一个没有人找得到的地方藏起来，他会独自死去，正如他命中注定的一般。</p><p>但他无法逃离。他们在他的手腕上戴了能够与囚室周围的磁场反应的拷环，这令他的脑袋嗡嗡作响又疼痛无比，他尖叫起来。</p><p>他明白自己没有希望了。</p><p>他将被迫见证那个本该属于自己的男人与自己的哥哥相恋。</p><p>洛基躺倒在床上，想要挖出自己的眼睛。</p><p>----<br/>过了一会儿索尔来到他身边，手里拿着两个小袋子。</p><p>里面盛着爱过他的人们最后的遗骸。</p><p>索尔将塞拉斯和西格恩递给他时洛基无法抑制地抽泣起来。史蒂夫在玻璃的另一侧看着他，双手抱胸，表情一片空白。洛基简直无法忍受。为什么他还在这里？为什么他要来嘲笑自己？他将袋子放在心口，希望自己也一起死去。</p><p>强壮的臂膀环住了他的双肩，他没有挣扎。就让他死去，与那些不会被索尔那明亮的笑容带走的人在一起吧。就让他死去，与那些深爱着他的灵魂伴侣们在一起吧。</p><p>他告诉索尔当自己死去之后，这已近在眼前，将自己的骨灰与他们混在一起。即使他是一位霜巨人，他的心也无法免疫心碎。若他无法逃脱，若他无法离去，那么他会拥抱死亡。</p><p>从他倚靠着的胸膛中发出的声音却不是索尔的。史蒂夫告诉他他不会死去。</p><p>洛基挣扎着离开他向他咆哮。史蒂夫将袋子拿在手里看着它们。</p><p>“这是我。” 他轻声说。</p><p>洛基想告诉他他们比他好多了，他们爱着自己，不会像史蒂夫那样背叛自己，但他保持了沉默。他害怕自己一开口说话便会无法停止。</p><p>“给我讲讲他们，” 史蒂夫请求，在洛基一言不发时索尔从黑暗中走出，用诗意的话语说起西格恩，她生性善良、心怀爱意、天资聪颖、美丽动人。他只见过塞拉斯几面，却对史蒂夫说起了那位矮人是如何冷漠安静却又在洛基的注意之下绽放光芒。</p><p>“你怎么敢？” 洛基嘶声。索尔朝他皱眉，史蒂夫却只是看起来十分伤心， “你怎么敢说起他们？”</p><p>“他们如我一般爱你，” 索尔保证， “我们只希望你能够幸福。”</p><p>“但你把他从我身边夺走了！虽然之前的他们都离开了我，但你甚至还没等到他死就把他夺走了。” 洛基的声音没有颤抖，他站在他们面前挺起胸膛扬起下巴。</p><p>“把我夺走？” 史蒂夫复述，轻轻将两个袋子放在最近的架子上，他满怀善意地对待洛基的灵魂伴侣们最后的遗留物。</p><p>“你在追求他，” 洛基嘶吼， “我看到了。”</p><p>索尔仰头大笑起来。洛基后退了。他怎么敢？他怎么敢在他痛苦万分时哈哈大笑？</p><p>“我谁都没追，” 索尔保证，他靠近洛基，在他还未来得及逃开时便将手搭上他的脖颈， “我没兴趣追求谁，尤其不会去追求属于你的人，我的弟弟。”</p><p>洛基看着他们，但其实他已经看到了想看的东西。</p><p>索尔退后看着史蒂夫与洛基两人，他会给他们私人空间的。史蒂夫保证着在他们搞清楚所有一切之前他不会离去，眼睛始终凝视着洛基。</p><p>洛基躺倒在床上，史蒂夫拉来一把椅子，在离他只有咫尺距离之处坐下。他伸出手放在洛基的膝盖上，即使隔着衣物，他的触碰仍令洛基战栗。</p><p>史蒂夫开口之时，之前的每一人的声音均从中奔涌而出。</p><p>“我已爱了你们逾千年，” 洛基低语， “你们总是离开我。”</p><p>“这次不会。” 史蒂夫滚烫的双手环住洛基的手腕。这听起来像一个保证。</p><p>他心中想着自己还未傻到相信他，但当他抬眼看见他爱了那么久的那双蓝眸，他发现自己就是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。</p><p>史蒂夫帮助了他逃脱。</p><p>史蒂夫问他难道真的相信有人会为了索尔放弃他。洛基在落日的余晖中看着他，好奇这是不是就是他终于得以拥有自己所值得之人的时刻。他注视着史蒂夫·罗杰斯，感到那古老而舒适的贪婪涌上心头。他还记得自己看着其他阿斯加德人与自己的灵魂伴侣在一起，想着自己的一切都已入土时心中的嫉妒之情。</p><p>他想知道现在他们会怎么说，当他们看到那位终于被赐予他的男人之时。</p><p>那些等待都是那么值得。</p><p>洛基注视着自己的灵魂伴侣，吻上他的唇。</p><p>----<br/>他们在一起的五十年间，洛基不眠不休，他等待着将撕裂自己胸膛的一剑落下，那伴随他的灵魂伴侣离去而撕心裂肺的折磨。而这并没有发生。</p><p>史蒂夫依然活着，他仍如洛基在冰下找到他时一般。他依然善良，依然为自由而战。当然现在看起来不完全一样了，但归根结底原因依旧如初。洛基总拖着他去自己在阿斯加德的城堡，而当史蒂夫与他共度五十年仍未逝去时，洛基与他步入了婚姻殿堂。</p><p>索尔常来探望他们，他没有找到自己的灵魂伴侣，但他似乎也并不在意。他告诉洛基自己从未想要拥有灵魂伴侣。洛基无法理解，他想不通为何有人愿意放弃那仅属于一人、心知肚明自己所得到的爱意甚至连他的银舌头都无法说尽的幸福。但索尔似乎完全不在乎这些，他是个无后之王，而他并无改变这一切的欲望。</p><p>他们几十年前便击败了灭霸。洛基分了他的心，与此同时索尔用雷神之锤从天砸下，这简单得不可思议。</p><p>而令洛基相信史蒂夫永不离开他的保证则花了更多年头。</p><p>一天清晨，他醒来时发现自己不在自己的床上。</p><p>他在一片空旷的原野中央，面前是所有自己失去的灵魂伴侣，每个人都将手放在他的胸前，向他保证他永不会再度孤独。</p><p>而他再度醒来时，史蒂夫的手搭在他的心脏之处。</p><p>洛基抱住他深爱的伴侣，令心中的光芒接管了一切。这么久之后他终于完整，他从未感到如此的心满意足。他将永不放手。</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>